


La condanna

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [12]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After the War of Wrath, Ainulindalë, Allfather-Son relationship, Eru is not just a male entity, Feminine and masculine power, Gen, Melkor in the Void, Philosophical matters, The Flame Imperishable, The Void, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Sconfitto e imprigionato nel Vuoto, Melkor ha una conversazione con Ilúvatar che metterà in discussione molte sue convinzioni.





	La condanna

Melkor conosce il Vuoto.

Lo ha esplorato a lungo, è la sua seconda casa. Suo fratello avrebbe dovuto saperlo, quando lo ha condannato.

Questo si ripete Melkor, mentre dalla gola lotta per uscire un urlo muto, che si disperde nell’assenza di ogni cosa. Il dolore lo divora, mastica l’estremità della veste che si è fatta corpo, maciulla dove un tempo c’erano stati gli stinchi, non gli dà un attimo di requie.

Gridare sarebbe una liberazione, ma la voce è prigioniera.

Intorno a lui tutto è nero, silenzioso e sospeso.

Quello che era un territorio familiare, ora è una trappola.

 

_Povero, povero, figliolo._

 

Una voce senza tempo irrompe dentro Melkor, intorno a lui. Suona corde dimenticate del suo spirito, acuisce il dolore del corpo.

 

_Padre._

 

Quella singola parola riverbera, un’eco nella sua mente, tagliente e dolce come la risata bassa che la segue.

 

_Infine hai deciso di comparire per godere della mia disfatta?_

 

Il dolore alle gambe scivola via, insieme alla veste in cui è imprigionato. La libertà è una carezza che brucia non appena Melkor si rende conto dello stato della sua essenza. Dove prima il ghiaccio e il magma avevano lottato per sprigionarsi, ora c’è una lieve luminescenza rossa, della lava in procinto di solidificarsi sotto la crosta. Dove il fuoco lo aveva incoronato, ora non restano che timidi sbuffi di fumo.

La potenza che gli ha dato il nome è un fantasma nei suoi ricordi, in lotta con quello che ora vede e sente.

Melkor aveva saputo quali fossero i costi delle sue creazioni, il corpo lo aveva infastidito a lungo andare, ma il suo spirito…

 

_Perché dovrei godere di una tragedia annunciata?_

 

Melkor si guarda intorno, ma sa che è un gesto inutile. Per troppo tempo ha indossato una veste e i suoi manierismi si sono radicati a fondo in lui.

 

_Perché dovrebbe dimostrarmi che avevi ragione, forse?_

_Hai sempre saputo che avevo ragione, figlio mio._  La voce del padre è calma, piena di misericordia. Così paternalistica.  _Per questo hai lottato contro di me, perché non potevi accettarlo._

_Non farti illusioni, non l’ho accettato neppure ora._

 

Una lieve risata gli accarezza lo spirito. Lo mette in ridicolo, ancora una volta. Com’è sempre stato, dall’inizio dei tempi.

E come sempre, lo infuria.

 

_Tornerò, tornerò nel tuo creato e distruggerò ogni cosa._

_Lo farai, sì. È quello che hai sempre fatto._

 

Melkor esita, non riesce a percepire alcuno scherno in quelle parole. Il padre le ha pronunciate come un dato di fatto. Come se tutto questo fosse stato già cantato e lui dovesse ricordarlo benissimo.

 

 _Sai che è così_ , dice il padre e gli ricorda che è nudo davanti a lui. _Solo i miei Secondogeniti possono sfuggire alla Musica._

 _Ma non alla mia._  Il che gli dà molta soddisfazione.

_Credi che quella tua capacità sia merito tuo? Che tu puoi liberarti da quel che io ho cantato?_

_Le regole le ho fatte io, figlio. Puoi combatterle quanto vuoi, ma alla fine tutto si muove secondo il mio tema._

 

Melkor digrignerebbe i denti se li avesse, ma senza il corpo può solo gonfiarsi nel Vuoto per mostrare la sua irritazione.

 

 _Le mie creature non le hai mai pensate, sono_ mie _! Io ho dato loro vita! Ho preso la tua materia e le ho dato nuova forma, questo_ non _rientrava nella_ tua _Musica._

 

Una risata riecheggia intorno a Melkor, come un buffetto a un bambino capriccioso.

 

 _Hai visto il mio creato e chi riesce a dare vita?_ Il padre ride ancora.  _Solo il principio femminile può generare nuova vita, figlio mio. Il maschile trasforma._

_Ma senza la materia da trasformare, il maschile è inerte._

 

Questa volta è Melkor a ridere.

 _Tu menti,_ padre _._

_Tu hai dato vita a tutto questo, tu che sei puro principio maschile. Come me. Perché mi precludi quel che sei riuscito a fare anche tu? Cosa mi manca che tu hai?_

_No, non rispondermi_ , si affretta ad aggiungere Melkor.  _L’ho cercata a lungo, la Fiamma Imperitura e me la nascondi. Ho guardato nelle viscere del Mondo e non l’ho tirata fuori! Dov’è?_

 

Il Vuoto intorno a Melkor è come l’interno di un mantice: si gonfia e si riempie d’aria, si restringe e la soffia via. Il suo spirito trema a quel sospiro.

 

_La Fiamma Imperitura non servirà ai tuoi scopi. Credi che la mia creazione segua regole diverse dalle mie? Perché dovrei attribuire la creazione a qualcosa che io non sono?_

_In te non c’è un granello di femminile, figlio mio. Sei puro maschile, pura trasformazione, e il maschile da solo è sterile e impotente. Tu sei sterile e impotente._

 

La rabbia gonfia Melkor, le crepe nel suo spirito brillano.

 

 _Mi hai creato re per togliermi il mio trono? Mi hai dato le capacità e il potere di regnare, per strapparmeli? Dopotutto me lo hai detto tu stesso, non c’è musica che non abbia origine da te, sei_ tu _il responsabile delle mie azioni e di ogni mio fallimento._

 

Una folata di aria e la luce del suo spirito si estingue. Ma Melkor non ha paura. Vuole il padre arrabbiato come lo è lui, lo vuole furioso e infastidito.

 

 _Se è questo che ti fa sentire meglio, credilo_ , dice il padre, ma non c’è traccia di rabbia nelle sue parole. _Ti ho dato tutte le capacità, sapevo che strada avresti preso, ma lo stesso ti ho dato la possibilità di essere quel che era nel tuo potenziale._

 _Ma ricorda una cosa: ho creato_ due _re, figlio mio._

_E una sola regina._

_Se lei ti ha reputato indegno di condividere il suo potere, la colpa è solo delle azioni in potenza che lei ha visto in te._

 

Melkor ricorda bene lo sguardo di Varda e la sensazione di disgusto che gli ha rovesciato addosso quando lo ha rifiutato. Era la stessa che lo ha sempre colpito ogni volta che alzava lo sguardo verso il cielo e le stelle lo abbagliavano.

“Distruggerai tutto ciò che è bello”, gli aveva detto Varda. “Dove volgerai lo sguardo, la tua invidia consumerà il creato”.

Quando si era ritrovato a odiare le Lampade, aveva ricordato quelle parole di Varda, e aveva provato un certo gusto a dimostrarle  _quanto_  avrebbe consumato il creato. Quando aveva trovato i Primogeniti e li aveva plasmati in sue creature, aveva sorriso nel vedere la loro bellezza sbriciolarsi sotto le sue cure.

C’è del bello nelle sue creazioni. Non è colpa di Melkor se i suoi fratelli non lo vedono.

Ma non può dimenticare che, se non c’è tema che non abbia origine dal padre, allora il responsabile è sempre lo stesso.

 

 _È responsabilità del compositore quel che gli strumenti_   _fanno?_ , gli chiede il padre.

 _Un strumento non vive senza una composizione da suonare_ , risponde Melkor.

_Ma se lo strumento suona un altro tema, è sempre colpa del compositore?_

 

Melkor vuole ridergli in faccia, ma il padre non ha un volto e la sua gola non ha il necessario per farlo. Non importa come rigira l’argomento,  _lui_  non vuole mai dargli ragione. Non vuole ammettere la sua responsabilità nel fallimento che è stata la creazione di questo figlio in particolare.

 

_Non avrai la libertà dei miei Secondogeniti Incarnati, figlio mio, ma in potenza avevi tutto ciò che ti avrebbe permesso di essere il mio rappresentante in Eä._

_Mi mancava la possibilità di creare. Tu, padre, me l’hai tolta quando hai lasciato che_ lei _scegliesse mio fratello. Sono un re usurpato._

 

Il padre ride e la sua voce si moltiplica, sembra un coro disposto intorno a Melkor, come se tutti i fratelli che non sono entrati in Eä si fossero riuniti a sbeffeggiarlo.

Ma sa che, con lui, c’è solo  _Uno_.

 

_Credi che avrei potuto forzarla? Come non posso forzare te a seguire i miei disegni iniziali, non ho mai potuto comandare lei o tuo fratello, né gli altri. Ho stabilito io gli strumenti, sì, ma stava a voi suonare in accordo e tu ti sei innamorato troppo della discordanza._

_Quindi, sono stato davvero io a toglierti il trono? Da solo, non sei re, lo sei solo in potenza._

_Senza la regina, non hai il potere di governare il Mondo, solo di seminare disaccordi fino a distruggere la Musica che lo regge. È un potere anche questo, ma tu continui a voler essere quello che non sei più._

_E la forza con cui potresti ottenere una regina, non sarebbe altro che altra discordanza nella Musica del Mondo._

 

In realtà, non gli interessa di Varda. Lei soffocherebbe la sua fiamma, scalderebbe il suo gelo. Illuminerebbe le viscere della terra da cui provengono le sue creazioni e scioglierebbe il ghiaccio in cui loro germogliano e crescono.

Melkor, più di ogni cosa, ha sempre voluto essere  _lui_ , il padre, l’origine di tutto. Colui che regna e crea da solo, senza bisogno di femminile, senza limite, senza fine.

La Fiamma Imperitura farebbe di lui l’Uno. Il Padre di Tutto.

 

 _Ancora mi chiami_ padre _e sbagli. Mi limiti a una parte che non sono._

_Credi che la Fiamma Imperitura si possa trovare e sbagli. Separi la parte dal tutto._

_Ma io sono padre e madre._

_Sono l’Uno e la Fiamma._

_L’inizio e la fine._

_Tu sei solo una nota discordante nel mezzo._

 

Come è apparso, il padre sparisce.

Melkor potrebbe dubitare di averci mai parlato, ma il dolore degli arti recisi non lo tormenta più, il suo spirito è libero nel Vuoto. E nella sua mente le parole del padre – e della madre, del  _padremadre_ – si ripetono.

Più si ripetono, più rivede i suoi tentativi, i suoi studi sotto quell’ottica, e ogni momento assume un sapore amaro. Tutto quello che ha fatto non è più motivo di orgoglio, ma la prova imbarazzante di come gli manchi e gli mancherà per sempre  _qualcosa_.

Di come sarà sempre la discordanza che rende tale l’armonia.

 

 

Melkor credeva di conoscere il Vuoto.

Suo fratello lo sapeva e per questo ha scelto questa condanna, lo ha relegato qui, insieme a quell’ _essere_.

Fino alla fine dei tempi, dove il tempo non esiste e la voce non si libera dalla gola.

Ma comunque, Melkor  _urla_.

**Author's Note:**

> L’idea iniziale di Eru sia maschile sia femminile è nata da uno dei vaneggiamenti (sotto effetto di stupefacenti peggio di Manwë *hint hint Chià*) che ho fatto subire a **melianar** , in cui ho deciso che per me Eru non era solo di genere maschile, perché rifiuto di accettare che il maschile crei quando nell’essere umano a dare la vita è la donna. Siccome era necessaria una scappatoia per spiegare quel “Ilúvatar”, ho ipotizzato anche un errore di traduzione dal Valarin (in cui il “titolo” di Eru sarebbe stato neutro) che lo ha reso un’entità maschile agli occhi di tutti.
> 
> Questa bellissima ipotesi (sarcasmo qui) è andata dimenticata finché leggendo il saggio “ _Power in Arda: Sources, Uses and Misuses_ ” di Edith L. Crowe (contenuto in “ _Perilous and fair: Women in the works and life of JRR Tolkien_ ” – editor: Janet Brennan Croft e Leslie A. Donovan) non mi sono imbattuta non solo su un interessantissimo discorso sul potere femminile e maschile nel legendarium e la questione del patriarcato dovuta alla divinità creatrice maschile, ma anche su questa frase che ha riportato a galla la mia idea strampalata: “ _[...] the Hebrew word Elohim has both feminine and masculine roots (incidentally explaining how in the first creation story in Genesis both woman and man could be created in Elohim’s image), [...]_ ”.
> 
> La questione di Manwë e Varda parte dalla frase del Silmarillion in cui si dice che “al fianco di Varda, Manwë vede più lontano di tutti gli altri” e che “con Manwë al fianco, Varda sente più chiaramente di qualsiasi orecchio” (citazioni/traduzioni libere). E ho detto tutto.
> 
> Con questo, mi prendo la mia bella vacanza. Non so ancora se tornerò precisa a settembre, dipende quanto avrò scritto nei prossimi mesi (ho ancora storie da postare per due mesetti, ma non voglio esaurirle a muzzo, ecco). Si vedrà!
> 
> Grazie per aver letto tutto questo e buone vacanze!
> 
> Kan


End file.
